


Trap of Love

by ANGSWIN



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2018, F/M, Seduction, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/pseuds/ANGSWIN
Summary: Daphne uses Fred's love of traps...and ascots...to her advantage.Written for the 2018 Chocolate Box Exchange





	Trap of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [interabang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/interabang/gifts).



> This story was written as a Chocolate Box exchange treat for interabang.  
> Her suggested prompt was _"Daphne finds out that traps turn Fred on, and uses that to her advantage."_
> 
> Any incarnation of the characters should work here (just think about your favorites). The assumption is that they are both of legal age. Warning: It's a bit of a crack-fic with a teeny tiny bit of light bondage. ;)

[](https://postimages.org/)>

**Trap of Love**

“If this doesn’t work, then I don’t know what will!” Daphne muttered to herself as she rushed to set up her plan.  She was tired of Fred’s obliviousness and she had finally decided to do something about it while the rest of the gang was out of town.  She was done with coming in second place – behind _traps_ , of all things!  Therefore, if Fred liked traps, then a trap was what he was going to get!

When it was finally ready, Daphne changed into something a little more comfortable…and a lot skimpier, as well.  She was tired of waiting.  It had been months…no, years…really that she had been trying to show Freddy that she was interested in him. However, he never seemed to notice.  Consequently, it was time to act and it was finally time to get her man!

Therefore, she made sure that she stood in just the right spot in the room before she cried out.  “Freddy, help!” She knew that he would never be able to resist a damsel in distress.

Sure enough, her knight in a stylish ascot came running into the room at the sound.  However, he stopped abruptly when he saw her barely-there outfit.

“Daph?  Are you alright?  You look cold, do you need a sweater?”  he said, tugging off his own white one as he came closer to give it to her.

She shook her head in exasperation at his typical chivalrous, but completely clueless, behavior.  She was definitely going to have to do this the hard way.  “Oh, I need something alright, Fred.  However, it certainly is _not_ a sweater!” she answered before pushing the button on the small remote in her hand.  With that action, a simple barred cage fell from the ceiling directly over the area where they stood.

“Oh, cool!  This is the new lightweight X5000 model that I just ordered.  What a beaut!” Fred exclaimed as he stood there for a moment and admired its construction from the inside as he stroked the bars with both hands.  “It was so sweet of you to try it out for me.”

“You could say that,” Daphne answered, and tried not to feel jealous of those bars as she suddenly moved in closely and pulled off his ascot.  He looked on in confusion as she quickly tied a loop with one end around his left wrist.  After all, Fred was right-handed…and she wanted to leave that dominant hand free for him to use later!  She then tied the other end to one of cage bars.  She made sure that it was loose enough that he could slide it up or down, as necessary.  After all, she wanted him to be able to _move_.  Jeepers, how she wanted him to move!

“Daphne…um…what’s going on?” Fred asked quietly, his voice cracking a little.  Being tied to the inside of a cage with his own ascot was doing something _strange_ to him.  He was starting to feel _something_ …something that felt a lot like the adrenaline from a chase and the excitement of a capture - but even more so!  That was strange enough, but even stranger was the fact that the feeling was moving _downwards_.  All of a sudden, his pants became uncomfortably tight. 

Daphne was feeling that _something_ , too - especially after she noticed his predicament…and she smiled.  “Maybe we should get those off of you?” she suggested as she trailed one hand lightly down his chest to rest on his fly.

“Oh…um…” Fred whimpered a little as her hand started to move again without actually going anywhere and she trailed her lips down his neck at the same time. Her scantily-clad form pressed up even more firmly against him and suddenly the knowledge of what that _something_ feeling was became crystal clear to him.  “Yes…yes…that might be a...um... _very_ good idea!” he finally managed say in a ragged whisper.

Daphne complied with his request and quickly removed the restricting garment - and the rest of them, as well. Then slowly...teasingly...she removed her own. Very soon after that, Fred realized that there were some things in life that were even better than traps and that there were far more exciting uses for an ascot than just to be used as neck wear!

* * *

From that day forward, Fred was trapped.  He could never see nor set any kind of trap ever again without remembering the sequence of events from that particular day.  Nor was he able to do so without provoking a persistent _reaction_ in his lower regions that came from those extremely pleasant memories.  That was fine with Daphne, however, because it was _exactly_ the effect that she had been hoping for! Her trap of love had worked!  Also, Daphne was pleased to note that she never came second again…not unless it was her choice to do so!  ;)


End file.
